Bittersweet Acceptance
by Mystie
Summary: Domyouji is trying once again to push his way into Makino's heart. Things are going to get a slippery when Makino is invited to a pool party at the Domyouji mansion. But will her hot head bring others to a tramatic boiling point?


Bittersweet Acceptance
    
    
    Makino couldn't help but feel disconcerted at every event she attended with the
    students from Eitoku Garden since they all ended in unfortunate disaster. Seemingly
    exciting at first, they never turned out like she hoped. Makino was a weed growing out
    of a flower garden, and the flowers would stop at nothing to keep her from growing back.
    Somewhere in the back of her mind she still treasured those moments, just like Urara-
    sensei said. No matter how painful they were, she still enjoyed reflecting on them.
    Again she was invited to another one of those wonderfully memorable Eitoku
    events. Doumyoji was throwing a pool party at his house for all the students. She
    disliked the idea of a big gathering with them so much, she didn't bother thinking
    about how lanky she looked compared to the other female students in their swimming
    attire. Makino knew that not going would perceive her as weak. Doumyoji wouldn't
    let something like that rest.
    The way that Doumyoji tormented Makino because he liked her was a child-like
    act. She liked it when he acted like a child, his sweet, smiling face always made her
    melt. She denied the fact she enjoyed anything about him, but when they were alone
    together, she always felt safe and intoxicated by him.
    "Tsukushi, what's wrong?" Kazuya gazed at her from across the lunch table
    with concern flooding his eyes.
    "N-nothing!"
    "Tsukushi-chan..."
    "I'm just a little nervous about this pool party."
    "Don't worry, Tsukushi-chan! I'll be right there with you!"
    "Kazuya-kun..."
    That was true. With Kazuya there, at least Makino wouldn't stand out as much.
    Kazuya was a wonderful guy, but had objectionable fashion sense and really made an
    impression on a crowd. The F4 always teased him for being a newly rich boy. It must
    be hard going from rags to riches. A simple farm boy one day, and a millionaire the
    next. What strange courses life takes.
    Tsukushi walked to work with her head hung down just a little. Walking in
    that manner became more and more of a habit for her. She hoped that one day, without
    even looking, she could step out with her head high. Her life became increasingly
    confusing as the year continued. It made her think of the day everything in her life
    changed forever, the day she stood up to the F4. Nothing would be changed if she had
    to relive that time. Constant anguish was what she must deal with for defending her
    friend and standing up for what was right.
    At work, she was a little more cheerful. Yuki was a refuge for her. Being poor
    and struggles with the F4 didn't matter when she was with her. Makino needed to
    concentrate on working hard and earning money for her family. So much depended on her,
    she just couldn't let her family down. Sadly, they also depended on her to go to
    Eitoku and marry a millionaire for their own desire to be rich.
    Makino gazed upon her reflection in the window of the shop and thought of how
    her face was so plain. Her looks weren't without their own charm, but she wasn't
    refined or well dressed like the other girls of Eitoku. It would be embarrassing for
    her to attend a pool party with such a plain figure. Especially the way she looked in
    her bargain brand clothes.
    On her way home, she thought of the beach in Atami. What a hectic time that
    was. Despite the fact that everyone was planning on going to Hawaii for vacation,
    Doumyoji managed to drag them all to Atami just to interfere with Tsukushi and Kazuya.
    Not only that, but she had to deal with situations between Rui and Shizuka. For one
    night she was Cinderella, but only with the help of expensive clothes and
    sophisticated make-up. During this affair, she would now look as splendid.
    "TSUKUSHI!!" her mother greeted her as she arrived home, "I demand you go to
    this!" and shoved the invitation to the party in front of her.
    "Hmm... my invitation? Mama, I-"
    "Tsukushi, this is your chance to show Doumyoji a little skin! Do you have a
    nice swim suit? You have to use your sex appeal for all it's worth!"
    "Ahhh.... mama...."
    "Don't fight back, you have to go work your charm on Doumyoji and marry him
    so we can live a care free life with lots of money." Her family stood there with their
    eyes all bubbling. Didn't they care about her feelings?
    "More allowance, more allowance, more allowance," Papa began to chant to
    himself quietly.
    Tsukushi looked at them and thought much they were depending on her. "Yes, mama."
    **********
    Doumyoji stared intensely up at the evening stars from a window in his
    bedroom. They shone like the free spirit in Makino. To him, it seemed he had better
    chances to catch a star than to finally catch Makino. Days turned into months and
    his love confession still hadn't been returned. He wanted to hear it so bad that it
    penetrated to the bone. He would gaze out into the stillness of the night and imagine
    that Tsukushi shared his affection. Every night he would make up a scene in his mind
    where she revealed her love. He'd play it over and over again until he finally fell
    asleep and dreamed of it. Waking from such a beautiful dream was truly a torture.
    His sister wondered past his room and peered in. He had the same hopeless look
    on his face while gazing into the sky every nightfall. "Tsukasa..." she began, "Don't
    give up." He nodded, but kept his eyes locked on the stars.
    **********
    Tsukushi laid in bed a little longer than usual that morning. She had trouble
    getting to sleep that night, but in her slumber she had a beautiful dream. It had
    been so long since a dream of love visited her bedroom. A clear sky, a man with wet hair
    streaking down his face, a warm kiss, and the majestic embrace of true love. Her heart
    wished that such things were possible outside of dreams.
    The windows in her room were swung open and Tsukushi took a deep breath as
    she stretched her arms out. It was late spring. Summer was just beginning, she
    could feel it in the air. The day was hot and sticky, a pleasant day for swimming,
    Tsukushi surmised. If only it wasn't Doumyoji's house she was going swimming at.
    She wasn't sure why he was throwing a pool party, but she bet Soujiro and Akira had a
    say in the matter. They were chatting the other day about how Doumyoji hadn't thrown
    a party in a while and they needed something to liven things up.
    Dresser drawers creaked as Makino opened them to look for her swim suit. She
    found a plain black one with open sides that wasn't too revealing. Something very
    provocative wouldn't be appropriate for her to wear around so many people, let alone
    Doumyoji. Besides, she wouldn't want to be a tease. Tsukushi felt bad enough that
    she couldn't be honest with Doumyoji. Her restless heart couldn't decide what she
    genuinely yearned for.
    After a shower, Tsukushi slipped into her bathing suit and a pair of shorts.
    Her parents and brother were out for the day. She ate a light lunch and then packed
    a small duffel bag to take along to Doumyoji's. The doorbell rang, and she was
    greeted by Kazuya and Makiko in their swimming garb.
    "Ka-zu-ya..." Tsukushi trailed off. He was wearing hot
    pink swim trunks and a white muscle shirt, which hung limp on his chest. Even though
    Makino was used to Kazuya's unique style, it still gave her a shock when she first saw
    him. Makiko stood next to him in a plain red swim suit, similar to something a
    lifeguard would wear, only it had a little bow on one strap. Makiko was plain looking
    like Tsukushi, but after seeing her in a swimsuit, Tsukushi noticed she posessed a much
    nicer build. Do all rich people look good?
    Kazuya had an excited grin on his face as he checked out Makino. Deep
    feelings for her coarsed through his blood. He loved the way she looked on the
    outside, but he cherished her inside indefinitely. Kazuya was pierced with the
    double-edged sword of her kindness, desiring to be more than friends. She was
    his protector, but he deeply desired to be more than that to her. He hoped that
    one day he would be able to express his thanks for the way she took care of him.
    One day, he swore he would pay her back.
    Exasperation swept over Tsukushi's face, "Ready to go?"
    Makiko and Kazuya nodded in acknowledgment. Tsukushi picked up her duffel
    bag and shut the door behind her. They would be traveling to Doumyoji's house in
    Kazuya's car. Like a gentleman, he opened the door and let the girls in the back,
    and then occupied a seat up front. One the way there, Tsukushi stared out the
    window and thought about how different she was from the other students at Eitoku.
    She wondered if blending in with them would be possible some day.
    Makiko had never seen Doumyoji's house before and was shocked by how
    impressive it was. In a house that large, one would never have to worry about
    privacy. Together, they walked to the door of the large Doumyoji mansion, and rang
    the bell. It sounded inside and a maid that answered the door . She instantly
    recognized Tsukushi from her previous visits. The maid was charmed to see her,
    and welcomed her with a large smile.
    "Are you here for the pool party?"
    "Yes," answered Makino.
    "Right this way." They were lead through large, long hallways filled with
    expensive paintings, vases, statues, and other impressive decorations glass paned
    doors stood in front of them. As the maids opened the fine glass doors, the
    beautiful scent of summer filled the air. Makino and the others stood with their
    mouths dropped to the floor. The pool was gigantic with majestic fountains flowing
    into it and tropical plants enclosing the area. A small secluded island stood in
    the middle with a single palm tree blowing in the light wind. Cement stairs in the
    back led won to a personal hot spring.
    "SUGOI!" Makino commented to herself.
    "Hey, Makino," Doumyoji motioned her to come closer, "Ah, you made it. I
    knew you couldn't resist a chance to see me."
    She grimaced, "Baka. You're the one that invited me." She caught site of Rui
    leaning up in a lounge chair and looking over at her. He was wearing dark green swim
    trunks and a pair of sunglasses. Light reflected off his shiny chest smothered in sun
    tan lotion.
    "Hello."
    "Hello, Hanazawa Rui."
    "I'm glad you could come," he moved his big hands onto his knee and rested
    his head on top. "It will be more interesting with you here." Makino simply gave him
    an awkward look. She still loved Rui; but not like she used to. Like a caterpillar
    turning into a butterfly, her love for him changed. The sentiment was more of a good
    friend or close sibling.
    Shadows covered Tsukasa's exasperated face as he conversed with Soujiro and
    Akira off to the side. The corner was filled with large exotic flowers of varying
    colors and scents. Doumyoji's fists balled up and he took a defensive stance.
    "Tsukasa..." Soujiro tried to keep his cool. Akira looked Doumyoji right in
    the face, "Tsukasa, you can't avoid having social events when you're of such upper
    class." Soujiro nodded in agreement. "Look at all the beautiful women here. You
    shouldn't ruin your sex life because you want to chase after Makino."
    Burning fire of fury lit inside Doumyoji. He knocked Soujiro and Akira on
    their heads exclaiming, "Idiots! Of course I can have any women I want! I am
    Doumyoji Tsukasa, after all. But why go after women that are all the same? All they
    care about is having money spent on them. Makino is more of a challenge." He
    cocked his head towards her and smiled. Her face was lit up with delight as she
    joked and laughed with her friends. Even Rui was laughing loudly.
    Tsukasa turned to look again at Soujiro and Akira. "Just when the hell did
    I say you could invite all these people to my house, anyway?"
    "Just the other day when we were talking! Geez, Tsukasa, you really were
    zoned out!"
    ------------(flashback)------------
    Doumyoji had one hand supporting his chin and the other stirring a cold glass
    of tea. Akira pounded his fist on the table, "TSUKASA!" Doumyoji turned his head to
    face Soujiro and Akira, but then turns back. He could barely make out Makino in the
    distance of the cafeteria, but his eyes were locked on her.
    "Tsukasa, you can't go on like this. A man of your stature needs to get out
    be social. When was the last time you even had a party at your house? Don't you
    care about the status of the F4?" Soujiro knew that wouldn'subside his attention.
    Not much could break him away from Makino. "AGH! Don't you have anything to say?"
    Uninterested, Doumyoji turned his glance at them for just a second. "I don't
    care," and wiped some sweat from his brow.
    "It sure is getting hot lately, isn't it?" Akira sighed, frustrated with
    Doumyoji's stubbornness.
    "Yes, I sure could do for a swim." Dull eyes brightened.
    "That's it! A pool party! Tsukasa, your pool is perfect for an all school
    pool party! We can cool off, get to see girls in their swimming suits, and most
    importantly get you out there with other people! Don't you think it's a great idea?"
    He had no idea what in the world they were saying. From across the lunch
    room he could see Makino crossing her legs, distracting him so badly, he wouldn't
    have been able to give his own name if asked.
    "Hm? Yeah, sure..."
    "Great! Don't worry! We'll take care of everything for you! This is going
    to be so great!"
    ------------------------------------
    Doumyoji vaguely remembered a discussion about how he needs to be more social
    and throw a party. He had a quick flashback to Makino crossing her legs and faded out
    for a moment. His head shook to get his a hold of himself.
    "You shouldn't ask me things when I'm not paying attention. My mind was
    preoccupied."
    "Tsukasa... you shouldn't..." But Doumyoji didn't even let him finish the
    sentence. He walked off to see what was so funny between Makino and Rui.
    Kazuya was the first to notice him coming, and everyone else turned to see
    what he was looking at. Rui looked up at him approaching and smirked. "We were just
    talking about you." Tsukasa jerked his head to the side, "I'm not surprised. It
    would be hard for Makino not to rave about a man such as me."
    "Don't be so full of yourself!" Makino clenched her fist and got into her
    defensive stance. "You're such a fool it would be hard not to LAUGH at you!"
    "Why you..."
    "I only came here to have a good time with my friends. It has nothing to
    do with you. You're so arrogant because all these women see you strut around with
    so much money that they throw themselves at you. You think you're God's gift to
    women!"
    "Why do I waste my time with an ugly girl like you? You're just jealous
    because I can have women that are ten times more beautiful than you!"
    "Is that so? Well aren't you macho. I guess money can even buy a terrible
    person like you lots of women."
    "I don't date women that are just after my money! I'm not shallow like that!"
    The power of his arms swinging out was so strong that it knocked someone standing
    behind him into the deep end of the pool. Doumyoji was so involved in his bickering
    that he took no notice, and neither did Makino. They continued to loudly make a scene
    until they heard a lot of commotion coming from the pool.
    "Oh my God! He can't swim! He's turning blue!"
    "Someone help!"
    "He's not moving anymore! HELP!!"
    All Makino could see through the crowd was a body wearing a pair of bright
    pink swimming trunks floating in the pool.
    "Kazuya!" Her loud scream was shrill and blood curdling. She turned to
    Doumyoji, "Call an ambulance!" then swiftly dove into the water. By the time she
    swam to him, his body was turning blue. Her heart beat as fast as a hummingbird's
    wings. Kazuya's body felt cold as she grabbed a hold to get him out.
    Rui stood near the edge, "Makino! Here, I'll pull him out!" Rui's strong
    arms pulled Kazuya's limp body from the water in a quick, gentle motion. As Rui
    laid him on a beach towel, Makino propelled herself towards him. "Back off!" she
    yelled at the crowd.
    Everyone was panicking and crowding around. Skinning her knees as slid towards
    Kazuya, Makino turned to ask if Doumyoji called for help. Luckily, he had a cel phone
    on him and had already phoned the hospital for an ambulance. Makino pressed down on
    Kazuya's stomach to unclog the water in his lungs. She began trying to revive him
    with all her strength. Those standing around were awed and silently cheered her on.
    She bent down to give him her breath. She was his protector! How could she let this
    happen? She was right there! Why didn't she notice?
    It hit her so hard she almost chocked. The realization killed her inside, but
    she continued assisting her friend. Her fights with Doumyoji were effecting others
    negatively. It was all her fault that Kazuya might die. Tears streaked down her face
    as she gave Kazuya mouth to mouth.
    Doumyoji raged in jealousy. He wondered why Makino could like such a pathetic
    man. Why did he get to feel her lips pressed against his with her hot breath? In his
    mind, he imagined himself pretending to drown in the pool and Makino jumping in to save
    him. A stupid smile stretched across his face as he daydreamed.
    What did this man mean to her? Why did she cling to protecting him so much?
    He had an unearthly desire for Makino to care for him, too. It burned him up how
    Kazuya was so friendly with Makino. It just didn't make sense to him, he was hot with
    frustration.
    Sirens could be heard in the distance. An ambulance was approaching rapidly.
    Kazuya's heart was still faintly beating, but Makino couldn't get him to breathe.
    Her eyes blurred up and she couldn't stop crying. "Kazuya.. Kazuya..." she put her
    arms over him as the medics rushed over. "Kazuya... KAZUYA!! She screamed for him
    to come back to her. The medics checked him out, put him on a stretcher, and took
    him away as Makiko followed.
    Her eyes still blurred while she stumbled towards a dark haired figure. With
    her shaky hands she wiped away the tears and, feeling faint, collapsed in the pool.
    Doumyoji rushed to catch her, but she slipped through his arms. He dove in after her,
    the waves in the pool were choppy. Tepid water soaked into his black, curly hair and
    straightened it. He held onto Makino and pulled her out of the water. Emerging, he
    gasped for air. Shaking with fear, he took Makino over to a chair.
    Water from his tendrils dripped past his wide shoulders, down his statuesque
    figure. He leaned Makino back in the chair to check if she was well. She breathed
    slightly and her heart beat steadily.
    "Is she okay?" Rui asked as the rest of the F4 rushed towards Doumyoji.
    She seems all right, but better safe than sorry." His head nodded towards
    Rui. He ran to get Tsukasa's car keys and start his car. Doumyoji ran with Makino
    in his arms to the garage.
    In her dreams, she could feel herself being carried away. It wasn't like the
    floating she felt before; it was rushed. She was riding on the back of wild black
    stallion. It was in a hurry to get her somewhere, but where? The hot breath of the
    horse blew onto her face and brought her back from slumber.
    "Hmmm..." she stirred, rising from her sleep, "Eh, Doumyoji?!" She was slightly
    surprised to see him and began to gather her thought. "KAZUYA!" she screamed, "Doumyoji!
    Where is he?" Her face was pale and intense.
    "Doumyoji..."
    "Makino, they're taking care of him. He's breathing again, he just needs a
    little time to recooperate.
    "Where is he?"
    "Makino, just stay here and rest. You lost oxygen to your head and fell into
    the pool. I dove in to pull you out" Doumyoji's hair was still wet but, he was
    wearing clean, dry clothes and sitting in a chair next to the hospital bed Makino was
    laying in. The chair was close, but Doumyoji still leaned over to watch her. His arms
    crossed as he went back in his chair and sighed, "I wish you'd stop scaring me like this."
    Doumyoji..." her voice was soft and weak.
    "Hm?"
    Doumyoji, you're always rescuing me..." she sat up and held her legs. Gently,
    she turned towards him, "Thank you."
    His face turned arrogant. "I wouldn't be much of a man if I didn't save you."
    He stood up and walked to a table filled with flowers where some bandages and things
    lay to pick them up. Light from the clear sky shone on Makino's face through the
    window. Doumyoji turned towards her and told her to straighten out her legs then took
    a spot on the bed next to her.
    "Hold still," and he swabbed the scrapes on her knees with alcohol soaked
    cotton. She cringed and tightened up all her muscles. It made her think of when
    Doumyoji cleaned up the cuts on her face. That was the day he confessed his love
    and kissed Makino. She didn't reject his kiss. In fact, after all the chaos of that
    day, she was glad to receive such a warm show of affection.
    "Makino," his tone was serious, "You can always count on me to help you out."
    Doumyoji, thank you."
    Bandages were wrapped tightly around her knees and Doumyoji sealed them up.
    "There, all done."
    "Do you think Kazuya will be all right?"
    "Does he mean that much to you?" Makino's eyes teared up and tears streaked
    down her cheeks, "I was supposed to protect him! I can't believe I let this happen!"
    She grabbed a hold of Doumyoji and cried into his chest. He wrapped his arms around
    her and placed his head on top of hers. Long eyelashes fluttered as his eyes closed,
    "I'm sure he'll be all right. Don't cry."
    But it's al my fault! I was right there, I should have saved him! Her intense
    eyes met Doumyoji's. "This happened because I was fighting with you. If I wasn't so
    stubborn, Kazuya would be fine! This is all my fault!!"
    Her tears were soaking little spots on Doumyoji's shirt. He didn't even notice,
    he just held Makino and ran his hand down her soft brown hair. "No, it was my fault,"
    his voice was soft and sweet, "I was the one that knocked him in. Blame me."
    "No... it was all my fault. I should stop arguing with you. Look what my
    stubborn fighting has lead to. Poor Kazuya could have DIED!!"
    "Makino," he lifted up her head with his finger. Cool, caring eyes shone
    into hers. She was surprised as he moved towards her, but not scared. No sound was
    released from her mouth as she opened it. All she wanted was to accept him. Tender,
    supple lips urged towards Doumyoji's strong face. Doumyoji wrapped his arms
    around Makino and pulled her closer. Slowly and smoothly they moved together.
    Their faces were almost touching, it made Makino tremble.
    "Don't worry, I'll protect you." Doumyoji slid his hand to the back of her
    neck. Makino filled with desire as she joined Doumyoji for a kiss of unadulterated
    love. At that moment, she finally knew what her heart wanted. This simply wasn't the
    time to confess it to him, she would wait for more romantic atmosphere. At last, a
    strong and loving man would protect her. It wouldn't be long before she returned
    his love confession.
    An unnoticed slight opening in the door closed. Kazuya sighed and his heart
    sunk a little. "Looks like Makino finally has someone to protect her..." He slunk
    back to his room with his feet dragging along. As he entered his hospital room with
    Makiko waiting anxiously for him, looked up and meandered a small grin of approval.
    Finally, he had paid back Makino.
    Disclaimer: This story was written by Mystie (Vickie Whitby) in 2001. Yoko Kamio
    created all characters used in this story. Please do not steal this story or
    distribute it for profit. To comment on this story, please write to MystieMei@aol.com.
    


End file.
